<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fuck not fight by Callmyname</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254146">Fuck not fight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmyname/pseuds/Callmyname'>Callmyname</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Burning [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tenet (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, M/M, Marriage, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Recruitment, Sexual Humor, cold cases</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:02:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmyname/pseuds/Callmyname</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex worship chapter. Next   small snuggle scene. Acquiring a lot more detailed descriptions. </p><p>Third Discussion about rescuing people for Tenet using  retrograde "firemen" teams.   </p><p>Snippet of a recruitment job. </p><p>Very Strongly implied "just married". Aww. </p><p>(discontinuity) link between this and burning building? Last ? Two chapters probably should be in different work -ideas really feel free to use.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Burning [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rip it off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Two  plot hook ideas for rescuing Tenet agents-  fire fighter  and cold cases.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sex scene dressed up finery gets ruined</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The key turned in the lock easily enough. Which is good, because Neil was too heavy to carry much longer,  and  I did not  want to drop him <i>unintentionally </i> </p><p>

All those pull-ups were worth it though, as I could manage it. Always wanted to pull that iconic bridal carry  move off. It would have been easier in a fireman's lift. Hmm. Not  <i> this time </i>
 
</p><p>I  got a good grip on him and kicked the door open as I came through the entrance. Oops shiny shoes not so good as my usual  boots at door kicking - but at least there won't be a hole in the door <i>this time</i>. His hands tightened around my neck - such a lovely warm bundle in my arms.</p><p>"Careful darling - don't door-frame me - just get me down quickly " .</p><p>"Door frame you? " I snort. What does that mean?   get you +off+ quickly, more like!?"</p><p>I felt his hands undoing my bow tie and collar and then his lips pressed against my skin. His tongue ran across the sensitive skin where the collar had been pressing all day. He licked at the sweat, and I felt his breathe as he nuzzled me. His legs were entangled around me. Tricky individual that he was, I knew what came next from our practice. Sure enough I felt his weight shifting for a throw. </p><p>The sofa - that would do. I dropped him on it first and pounced to pin him in a lock. We grappled in a most pleasing manner.   I could feel his cock swelled under those fancy trousers as I  rubbed against him - excellent! 

</p><p> The belt buckle caught. - "ouch.  Lift your hips darling" I ripped it out of the trousers, and threw it onto the floor out the way. My hands pulled his trousers down as I slid and scrabbled with the layers of buttoned down finery.  Silk waistcoat - shirt - there is gorgeous man flesh buried under it to explore. He wiggled his hips impatiently. </p><p>

Rrip- there goes my shirt. A demanding hand had impatiently reached up and pulled me onto him hard . Our lips met and teeth clashed together.  

I  could feel his tongue push into my mouth. Yet again: demanding entrance to my body, my soul. my Neil was as impatient as I felt to set me on fire. Ah, but I was already burning with need for him, and had been for hours  behind my mask of formal words . </p><p>My hand reached  and went into his boxers. There was nothing skilled in my actions - I was almost overwhelmed with emotion. My darling, darling husband in my arms, alive and well. <i>this time</i> was a long time coming, and I was desperate for it.</p><p> </p><p>Our  fevered kiss had him as turned on as I wished and I could feel his movements  begging for more.  I lowered down and took that cock in my mouth and started the age-old ritual of sucking and moving up and down his shaft. Today had been a day of rituals and formality. Now I would get to properly kiss that beautiful cock of his. Bathe it with my love, and worship the fountain of his manhood.  I could taste his leaking sperm as I worked him into a frenzy. He bucked up into my mouth and cried out.</p><p>The come shot into my mouth, and I desperately swallowed as much as I could. Fluid dripped out of my mouth. I wiped at it, and sat back drawing a ragged deep breathe. He lay there trembling, a delightful mess of blonde hair, that look which had gone straight through my soul and the smile to die for.  </p><p>We were a mess. God. Somewhere in all that, his hand had started on me, and I groaned with the sensation of warmth around my aching cock.</p><p>"Neil oh God Neil. I love you. "</p><p>His hands worked that magic on me. Moving in synchronisation with my increasing need of pressure and speed. Teasing me with slowing down. I felt his hands clamping to stop me - building up the pressure again. A finger ran across my balls, and I felt again his nimble across my neck. I remembered the breathe control, but it was long gone. " please I begged! And finally he let me go - I  shot hard, and lay there trembling next to him. He took the remains of my shirt, that had been ripped off me, and wiped us down roughly.</p><p>"The carpet will need cleaning, darling husband  of mine" .</p><p>"Yeah, I smashed a glass in the middle of all that, too" . </p><p>"Ah, that was the crash.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Afterglow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Snuggles on a futon.<br/>Discussion about fireman saves for Tenet</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-"Is this a futon? " Asked neil</p><p>-"Yeah I insisted on it"</p><p>I smiled" -fond memories darling."</p><p>-"You thinking what I am?"<br/>
"- oh definitely" </p><p>Turning it into a bed was easily done, and there was enough blankets and throws. Nesting complete,<br/>
I pulled Neil down amongst the cushions - his nimble fingers working the remains of my clothes off. I returned the favour. </p><p>" Thank you darling.  I don't think I could make it much further right now." </p><p>" no? You were carrying your dummy bodies much further on your training sessions. Telling everyone you had to be fit enough so that <i>when I ran back into that  burning building, I could actually carry the person I was saving afterwards</i> ".</p><p>"Yeah, and telling you how hot you looked in that fireman uniform probably helped?" Neil laughed. </p><p>I thought back on my various fireman saves. We had got some good people out of those jobs. It had started with wanting to be familiar with the kit for   <i>that job</i>. Well it seemed a waste to only use it once - and actually, recruiting "dead people" for Tenet  that way was a darn good idea.  Posterity gave us the list of burning buildings, and knowing the hazard was frostbite gave us an edge on how to save some really useful people.</p><p>

I laughed and poked him in the ribs. "Those others when I took  on live jobs?  They did not wiggle like you did" </p><p>

"No fucking their hero afterwards, either," he insisted. "Of course not!" I retorted. "  I am a married man!! And there was no-one    who could compete with you, right  from the first time I set eyes on you. " </p><p>
"Mmm flatterer"  Neil stretched and purred, gave a nibble to his chest. " Bailey, your abs are supurrrb.  Worth ever minute of those intense workouts. " </p><p>
A hand reached out to stroke my legs. "Those are pretty super, as well. All that backwards fighting training you do. " 

</p><p> Neil raised his voice "Alexa dim the lights<br/>
Music vivaldi best of -low"</p><p>"No, Alexa:  Eurithmics sweet dreams are made of this" .</p><p>-" so now what?" </p><p>"Now I have <i> kissed my husband</i> ?", I replied sternly. The emphasis clearly being that I had kissed him in a manner that he had not yet achieved.</p><p>

Neil giggled and dived under the covers. I felt his lips envelop my cock. A skilled tongue started licking at me, and uh oh. No mercy for me after that challenge.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More sex and descriptions will probably appear here. Kudos comments and stealing plot ideas all gratefully received and exchanged.</p><p>The futon reference is actually to stuff described in "on campus" , which has to be an AU to this. Huh?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Burning pincer movement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Plot hook.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Think chapters three etc are actually set before chapters one -two. Or indeed are set before the next story. But don't feel like rearranging stuff right now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What you got there? "</p>

<p>

"It's a list of people who died in fires, where the body was recorded as not recovered. I was correlating it with a list of Tenet agents I have got from posterity"</p>
<p><br/>


"Uh huh. That talk about not knowing if you will run into the burning building-  so that's where Fay got that phrase  from? "<br/>
</p>
<p>

" Yup. Carefully memorized hint.  Seems I am going on a reverse time pincer blitz to rescue and recruit agents. " </p><p> "  anyway, you will recognise this one. "<br/>
"ah, yes "  Neil said,  as he looked at the file.<br/>
</p><p>+++++++<br/>
"Congratulations,'  he said, as he stripped off his mask. "Welcome to the afterlife. You have just died in that fire" .</p><p>

The young woman looked up at him. Clearly somewhat in shock and confusion, but he knew she would quickly prove her worth. </p><p>Neil sat down next to her, and started checking her  over.</p><p>

"You will have some problems with breathing for a bit, as you have inhaled some smoke, but  don't worry. You have plenty of time to recover whilst  we take you retrograde. That will also help your lungs , and you need to get used to the mask more generally, but right now it will give you the extra oxygen you need."  .</p><p>

"Who are you?", she asked</p><p>
"I'm Neil, and this" -thumb hooked  at his husband - "Huh. He's just the protagonist of this affair.  Anyway, it's nice to meet you, Wheeler. "</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Burning building (version 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Training for the rescue</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wish someone else would write these ideas I get properly?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had been training with the fire service for a few weeks now. </p><p>"Whats happened, happened" was the mantra that said everything would be fine. Nevertheless, when I came across a familiar face - staring back at me from the page  of obituaries - I had recognised him straight off.  From what he was wearing in it, I think it was the photograph taken at his graduation ceremony. The blurb talked about a brilliant mind, the great loss to us all. A life cut short. </p><p>"Fay's words? I had wondered at them over the years. It had been a slightly odd turn of phrase, and had stuck in my head. I guess I had known it would. Some formative moments do, after all. </p><p>Then the day came for me to go retrograde. The less said about that particular journey the better. My emotions were a mess - I was both mourning him - and hoping that I would see him soon, slung over my shoulder and alive. </p><p>God I missed him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Recruitment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cold case load</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neil slammed the document down in front of me.</p><p>Another of your bright ideas?<br/>Yeah.  These are run-aways, being picked and murdered.  The missing persons reports - never closed, they just vanish.</p><p>Thought you might like to take that hero complex of yours and solve a few cases. Give those kids that new life they hunkered after - as agents. we can off load a few pedophiles, murderers and general child slavery files  from the system that just stamps cold case, leaves bones to moulder undiscovered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cold call stuff expanded in next story. Not sure about the character  chronology. But think the next one is before this, at least from Neil's POV.</p><p>Burning building<br/>Burning backwards </p><p>Chronology overlap</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>